


i want to

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not so subtle, akaashi's older brother and kuroo are bros, hand holding, lots of kissing (like seriously a lot of kissing), super duper ultra mega light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akaashi covered his face as he processed what the hell just happened. After 1 year of playing around the more-than-friends stage, they finally kissed. Oh god, does this mean they're dating now?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	i want to

Akaashi couldn't stop smiling as he and Bokuto walked down the stairs and to their front door. He was a little disappointed that he has to see Bokuto out now, after what had just happened. But just a little, really. Really.  
  
"So," Bokuto said, smiling, cheeks a little red as he faced Akaashi, taking his hands in his.  
  
_Dammit, they were already at the front door._  
  
Bokuto brought Akaashi's hands up to his lips, kissing his knuckles.  
  
Akaashi has to look away to hide his stupid blush.  
  
Bokuto chuckled, making Akaashi look back at him. "See you tomorrow, boyfriend," he said, making no intention to let go as he pulled Akaashi closer by his waist, their faces almost touching.  
  
Boyfriend. They were boyfriends. Bokuto Koutarou was finally his.  
  
Akaashi's mind flashes back to earlier's events--where they were still friends, kinda. (Akaashi laughs.)  
  


  
They were in his room, watching some cheesy christmas movie that Bokuto weirdly loves because christmas is love, Akaashi!  
  
It was ridiculous, really. Both of their attentions weren't in the movie, and instead, to their fingers slightly touching here and there. They were flirting. Bokuto's pinky faintly stroking Akaashi's index finger, Akaashi's ring finger shyly touching Bokuto's thumb, Bokuto's middle finger coming in contact with the back of Akaashi's hand, and after some more silly touching as if silently asking each other for permission, they were finally holding hands.  
  
And it was only for a moment for Bokuto to let go of his hand and wrap his arm around Akaashi's shoulder, taking back Akaashi's hand with his other free hand.  
  
After a minute of internally talking with himself, Akaashi finally decides to rest his head on Bokuto's shoulder.  
  
It all happened without them saying a word.  
  
He felt Bokuto's skin warm up. He knows Bokuto is getting flustered with their position, but he still looked up to ask him what's wrong.  
  
"What's-"  
  
Akaashi cut himself off when he looked at Bokuto. His eyes were already on Akaashi, looking at him like a person who just woke up to his lover. He was practically screaming 'I love you."  
  
"...wrong," Akaashi blushes. They leaned closer to each other, Bokuto's hand letting go of his in favor of cupping his cheek.  
  
After what seems like hours later, his lips were finally on Bokuto's. His heart was pounding like it was threatening to jump out of his chest as Bokuto kissed him once, twice, and Akaashi loses count. His lips were feather-soft, kissing him with gentleness that Akaashi didn't know Bokuto has.  
  
That was until he kissed back, and the atmosphere suddenly turned hot-- _gentleness be damned_. Bokuto sighed in content before he kissed Akaashi harder, deeper like he couldn't get enough. He swiped his tongue at Akaashi's bottom lip, making him open his mouth and Bokuto quickly complied.  
  
He didn't realize that he was already on Bokuto's lap until they broke the kiss, gasping for air. Bokuto's one hand was on his hip, the other hand on his back, his shirt lifted so the hand was directly on contact with his skin, and it was _burning_ hot.  
  
Their eyes finally met, and they both quickly look away. Bokuto gripped his hip tighter as his face got redder.  
  
"Akaashi," Bokuto said, breaking the silence. His hand roamed around Akaashi's back, leaving a trail of flames for Akaashi.  
  
Akaashi covered his face as he processed what the fuck just happened. After 1 year of playing around the more-than-friends stage, they finally kissed. Oh god, does this mean they're dating now?  
  
"Keiji," Bokuto tried again. That made Akaashi uncover his face, getting even more flustered, if that was possible, as he sees Bokuto as red as he is, grinning.  
  
"...Yeah?"  
  
Bokuto grinned even wider, tucking a curl behind Akaashi's ear as he leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose.  
  
"I love you," Bokuto murmured, leaning back. His hands settled on Akaashi's waist.  
  
Both of their eyes widened at the sudden confession. Bokuto continued. "L-like, so much. Yeah, um, I-I love you so much. I have for a long time now, and I know you know, 'cus I'm not even trying to be subtle, and I want you to know too." He looked at Akaashi. "I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be mine, and I want the world to know. I want to able to kiss you goodbye everyday when I walk you home, not just hug you, but don't get me wrong I love hugging you too but I've always wanted to kiss you. Anyway, I also want to take you out on dates whenever we can and hold your hand. I want our late night calls everyday to end with 'I love you's. I want to spend my life with you and marry you someday. I want to take care of you, Akaashi, so please let me."  
  
Akaashi's eyes stings. He swears he can feel his heart bursting out of his chest. Bokuto's right, he knows that the ace likes him and he knows that Bokuto's aware of his feelings, too. They were just waiting for the perfect moment. It finally happened, and Akaashi's so happy. Anyway, did Bokuto just propose?  
  
He surges forward, wrapping his arms around Bokuto's shoulders. He was quickly wrapped up in the other's arms, too.  
  
Akaashi smiled in Bokuto's neck.  
  
"S-so is that a yes?" Bokuto stuttered, lightly squeezing his waist.  
  
"Of course," Akaashi pressed a quick kiss to Bokuto's cheek.  
  


  
Akaashi's mind snapped back to reality, Bokuto was smiling at him. He smiled back.  
  
And they were kissing, again. Short, sweet and chaste kisses as they share giggles with each other.  
  
Akaashi let out a startled noise as Bokuto lifted him up, his hands on Akaashi's thighs for support. He hooked his arms around Bokuto's shoulders as he looked down at him. "See you, Bokuto-san."  
  
Bokuto was giggling again as he continued to press sweet kisses at Akaashi's lips.  
  
"So are you going to let Bokuto go or...?"  
  
And they instantly let go of each other. Akaashi quickly jumped off of Bokuto's arms, almost falling down on his stomach to the ground.  
  
"Keishi! How-how long have you been there...?" Akaashi said, face incredibly red as he looked at his older brother with that awfully familiar smirk. The one that looks like Kuroo's. Whenever Bokuto invites Kuroo to hang out with them at his house, he'd always find the sly captain and Keishi talking with each other, getting along at some point. How annoying.  
  
"Long enough. But oh, don't mind me Keiji, just here to remind you that mom and dad will be home in 10 minutes."  
  
Akaashi slightly frowns at that. His parents were overly strict, and he doesn't want to know what they might do if they found out that their son is gay. Moreso by the fact that he has a boyfriend whom, just an hour ago, told him that he wants to marry him, and he agreed. He hates that he can actually imagine them disowning him. They were cold as ice.  
  
"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow," Bokuto broke Akaashi's train of negative thoughts by placing a comforting hand on the small of his back, and he couldn't be more grateful for that. Bokuto knows how his family works, and he knows that someday they're going to be a big obstacle for them to overcome, but they don't have to think about them right now.  
  
Akaashi faintly smiles. "Yeah."  
  
Bokuto smiles back. "Come here," he pulled Akaashi close and gave his lips one last kiss.  
  
Bokuto kissed his temple right after they pulled back.  
  
"Bye, Keishi-san!" Bokuto said, waving his hand at Akaashi's brother. Keishi waved back.  
  
"Bye, 'Kaashi, I'll call you later," he gave Akaashi a wink before running out the door.  
  
When Akaashi turned around, Keishi wasn't there anymore, so he allowed himself to slide down the door right after he closed it, hands on his face. He tries to stop himself from blushing again, because he might die from all the blood that rushed up his face in like, 2 hours.  
  
His phone buzzed in his pocket.  
  
  
From: **Bokuto-san**  
  
love u <3  
  
  
Then again, maybe it's okay to let himself blush one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe how cheesy this is
> 
> english is not my first language and this is my first time writing, i appreciate critiques or whatsoever just tell me ur thoughts in the comments down below <3
> 
> hmu at tumblr!!: hoothoot19


End file.
